


Reunion Drabble

by WordsDontMeanShit



Series: The Many Potential Arya and Gendry Reunions that My Mind Concocted [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Another Arya and Gendry Reunion Headcanon, F/M, Reunion, Reunion One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Arya and Gendry reunite.





	Reunion Drabble

            Gendry sees her when she walks through the courtyard. He stops and stares; unable to move. She was alive. Arya was alive. She had made it home to Winterfell. She had returned to her family.

            Arya doesn't see him. She walks away rushing with her sister, Lady Stark. His eyes follow her until he is no longer able to see her.

            "Close your mouth, lad, and stop staring," Ser Davos chastises.

            He looks away, embarrassed that the older knight caught him staring.

            "She is very beautiful," Davos comments.

            He blushes. Arya was beautiful. She was wild. She was smart. She was kind. She was amazing.

            "But Lady Stark wouldn't appreciate you staring," Ser Davos tells him.

            Gendry doesn't correct him. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't mention Arya at all.

            Arya hates him. He hates himself.

            He feels ashamed when he thinks of their last conversation. She didn't understand why he decided to stay with the Brotherhood. She didn't understand why he would leave her. He is haunted by her hurt, sad, gray eyes looking back at him. He never wants to cause her pain again.

 

*****

 

            Gendry sees Arya again. This time she sees him. He looks at her with sadness and sorrow in his blue eyes.

            He is stunned, unable to form words. He stands there, staring at her. She stares back with wide eyes. She whispers his name. It is barely audible as the loud winds drift past them.

            He looks down at his feet unable to met her gaze anymore.

            Arya moves closer. She stands right in front of him with an fierce stare.

            He looks at her again. "Arya," he says her name like a prayer. His voice cracks with emotion. Pain. Relief. Joy.

            He stands perfectly still, watching her approach him.

            Arya pushes him. She beats his chest with her fists. "You were going to leave."

            Shame rushes over him again.

            "Arya-." No other words follow. He pulls her into a hug. He holds her while she tries to fight his embrace.

            "You were going to leave me." He hears that she is crying from her voice cracking.

            She continues to punch his chest. He stands perfectly still and takes her hits.

            "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Gendry says over and over, his voice cracking as well. His own tears falling down his checks.

            Arya halts her punches. She returns his embrace. She puts her head in his chest.

            They hold each other, not saying anything else.

            Arya pulls away slowly. She looks at him with her red rimmed eyes. He wipes away her tears with his rough hands. She does that same with his tears with her soft fingers.

            Nothing else is said as they stand there. Nothing else needs to be said in this moment. They were both alive. They were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short reunion. :)


End file.
